


i love you a thousand times over

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Kisses, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, sleepy genji, smooth criminal mccree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 05:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8358928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Genji never liked mornings.





	

**Author's Note:**

> { mcgenji week day 1 - touch }

Genji never liked mornings. Too much light forcing open his weary eyes, too much noise—a blaring alarm, a cawing bird, the echoes of gunshots from the shooting range—ringing in his ear, too much pressure to get up and start the day. He’d much rather laze around in bed until noon, just like he used to back in Hanamura, thank you very much.

Hanamura. 

Just another reason for Genji to go back to sleep. 

He rolls over in bed, flinching and hissing at the cold of the sheets next to him. Great. Now he’s cold, too. Mornings just don’t suit Genji. He tugs the blanket over his head and buries himself in warmth. 

It doesn’t last. The blanket is yanked off of Genji’s body, leaving him shivering. Genji blinks blearily and looks up at whoever the _hell—_

“Rise an’ shine, Sleepin’ Beauty,” a gentle hand strokes Genji’s cheek. “C’mon now, up up up. Ain’t no princes ‘round here for ya, darlin’, so you’re gonna have to get up on your own.” 

Genji groans as he turns over, trying to hang on to whatever heat the mattress still had. “Could you not have kissed me awake like a _real_ prince, instead of being so cruel, Jesse?” 

McCree chuckles softly. The sound makes Genji flutter his eyes open, if only to see McCree’s smile for a moment. “Don’t know if you realize, sweetheart, but I’m more of a rogue than a prince. Now c’mon, I made breakfast.” 

“You are a prince to me,” Genji mumbles, lazily tugging on McCree’s arm. “Come back to bed. I am cold.” 

Genji flicks his gaze to meet McCree’s own. His eyes are wide, lips parted in surprise, and there's a dusting of pink on McCree’s cheeks that Genji swears wasn't there before. It makes the corners of his mouth twitch up in a smile—McCree is so cute. 

“You want me to be a prince?” McCree murmurs, almost inaudibly. “Fine, I’ll be your prince. I’ll warm you up real nice.” 

Genji doesn't even have the time to wonder what McCree means when suddenly McCree’s on top of him, pinning him to the bed, both hands on his chest, leaning in so close McCree’s long hair tickles Genji’s neck— 

“Want me to kiss you awake, huh? Sure, I can do that.” McCree presses a kiss to Genji’s chest. “Cute little thing like you, I’d do anything.” 

He trails a line of kisses up to Genji’s collarbone, drawing a sleepy laugh out of him at the feeling. “McCree, _Jesse,_ we do not have time for—” 

“I’m just doin’ what you asked me to, princess. Ain’t nothing wrong with this, is there?” Genji feels more than he sees McCree smirk against his skin. “God, I love ya.” 

McCree sucks on Genji’s collarbone for only a second—a _torturously_ hot second—before he speaks again. “I adore you. Love the sight of you in my bed.” 

“Jesse, come on, I am up already—” 

McCree’s lips move to Genji's neck, one hand holding onto his shoulder while the other runs up and down Genji's side. Genji squirms in delight, the metal touch ticklish on his waist. McCree chases after Genji easily, lips meeting the stretch of Genji’s neck. “Love the way you sound when you're sleepy, love how you cling to me in your sleep, like you can't stop lovin’ me even in your dreams.” 

Genji pouts. “I do not _cling_.” 

“Oh, you sure as hell _do,_ darlin’,” McCree says into his ear, making Genji moan softly as he kisses at his jaw. “S’adorable, it really is. _You’re_ adorable. Love you and your pretty little face, love the whir your body makes when it’s quiet so I know you’re here. Love when you wake me up at ass o’clock in the morning just because you thought of a silly joke. Love the way your heartbeat matches mine when we’re in bed.” 

The kiss turns heated as McCree follows up the kiss to Genji’s jaw with a run of his tongue down the outline. “Love the sight of you underneath me. Love kissing the inside of your thighs and watchin’ you come undone, love when you call my name and sound so _needy_ when I’m—” 

_“Jesse!”_

McCree chuckles against Genji’s skin. He kisses Genji’s nose. “Love the way you hiccup when you laugh too hard.” His forehead. “Love your quiet ease when you stretch in the morning.” His cheek. “Love when I can't kiss you properly sometimes ‘cuz you can't stop smiling.” 

Genji holds his breath in wait. McCree smiles, nothing but love and devotion radiating from his gaze as he holds Genji’s own, leaning in to kiss him again. 

It’s just as McCree says—an attempt at a kiss more than it is an actual one, McCree’s bottom lip instead meeting Genji’s teeth when he can’t hold back the grin. McCree laughs again, low and warm, the sound making Genji shiver. He pulls away. 

“But I love _you,_ most of all.” 

McCree looks at him with such pure love, powerful, _perfect_ love. Genji feels his face flush as he cups McCree’s cheeks and pulls him in for another kiss, this one proper, this one perfect, just like McCree. 

Genji takes it back. Mornings are not so bad. Not when you’re lucky enough to have Jesse McCree to wake up to.

**Author's Note:**

> i........dont think this is what the prompt meant but whatever
> 
> long live cyborg ninja cowboy cuddles


End file.
